


Sometimes Living Is A Risk You Gotta Take

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy





	Sometimes Living Is A Risk You Gotta Take

It was just a simple mission. It couldn’t go wrong.

Small base, little men. Three of them would be enough.

But how wrong could they have been?

Once arrived, the base turned out to be at least a ten times bigger than that was told them with twice as much men as they needed for such a base.

Bucky had known something was wrong since he, Clint and (Y/N) had gotten on the Quinjet. He couldn’t tell what told him there was something wrong. Maybe it was the location, maybe it was the fact that HYDRA wouldn’t be so stupid to hide a base in such open environment.

The base had seemed to be quiet and the first part went perfectly smooth.

That was what bothered Bucky so much while he silently sniped a few guards down so (Y/N) and Clint could pass safely.

As soon as they entered the building, the feeling in his stomach had grown and he had to put in all effort not to run after the two.

They could handle it.

That’s what he kept saying to himself. He should trust them.

“Hey guys, how about we finish this quickly and go home?“ He said into his communication ear. “I feel like I am freezin’ up here.“

“Very funny Buck.“ (Y/N)’s voice sounded tensed, like they had stumbled onto something they didn’t like. “Do you see a chance to come help us down here?“

The feeling is his stomach made him almost thow up at their voice. This was wrong.

He scanned the land before him before answering. “Small chance I can get in, more HYDRA is coming up.“

A small string of swears followed from Clint.

“Okay, new plan.“ (Y/N)’s voice sounded more confident now and it brought a small smile to Bucky’s lips.

“Bucky, go back to the Quinjet and get up to a hundred feet. Wait there for me and Clint. If we don’t show up in half an hour, go without us.“

“(Y/N) that is ridiculous! I can’t leave without either of you, Fury would kill me.“

“Bucky, we don’t have the time for this discusion. HYDRA is everywhere and I don’t know if-“ The sentence was quickly broken of by a loud gasp and Bucky could hear them coughing.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?“ He was panicing now. “(Y/N)? I am going in.“

“Bucky don’t.“ Clint said. “If you do, we’ll get all three killed. Listen, go to the Jet and do as (Y/N) said.“

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, but decided to listen.

When he was on his way back to the Quinjet he needed to hear (Y/N)’s voice at least one more time.

“(Y/N), You there?“

Silence.

“(Y/N), Can you hear me? (Y/N)?“


End file.
